Yeah! Right! Me special? You must make a mistake
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Hello my name is Andromeda Anastasia Waters. Yeah! Ironic right? I'm daughter of Poseidon and my life outside the Camp Half-Blood sucks! Come to my journey on how to separate my mortal life with my demigod life with the help of my bothers and cousins and sometimes the Gods. How long will i manange to keep it a secret? You have to read it to know! Percy x Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New fanfiction! I'm near exams periode so the update on the storys will be slower. **

**This is a fanfiction about Percy Jackson and The Olympians! I love that movie the book i haven't read it...yet but i'm looking forward to.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_**Yeah! Right! Me special? You must make a mistake.**_

_**Chapter 01: Boring Mornings/Dangerous Nights**_

Hello my name is Andromeda Anastasia Waters. Yeah! Ironic right?

Well not so much. Let's take it from the top.

You know my name but not my life.

My life sucks! My mum killed herself when she found what I was, I was four years old, she used to call me devil's child, I have no clue why. Then when the foster care system came to take me I stole her journals and I have them with me wherever I go. I never met my dad, never heard I word about him.

After a few months since the incident I met my now foster family, the Vasiliou, yes they are from Greece, I'm from England. I moved with them instantly, they loved like their own daughter since I became 15 years old, they start criticize everything I do and be harsh towards me, their other biological daughter, Nicole only 5,5 years younger than me, start behaving like bitch!

Before that though we were living on an island and I had a friend with dyslexia and I had AHAD **(A/N: I think it's called AHAD, am I right?) **we bounded instantly, being bullied and without self-confidence and she had guts and she wanted to have fun or should I call it Nicky being the party animal me being the geek or the uptight we had a connection both had we awkwardly social, maybe I was much more than her but she was. Anyway, when I was with my real mother she was afraid of the water so I grew up without knowing how to swim, I liked the water but I was afraid to let it levitate me. (yeah! I know Waters is my last name and I'm afraid of the water, ironic but it's not only that).

The years passed, my foster dad quit his Military and we return to the base, yay! (note: catch the sarcasm) because my foster dad's base was the beginning of my hell, called life. **(A/N: I know I use Military as a job a lot but this is my dad's job and I can't think anything else) **

Every night since my 14th birthday I was reading my mum's journals, I found that my mum had quick reflexes that scared her but she never wrote why or who my father was always he was referring to him as "him" or "Sea Devil" never knew why. My mum was a bitch! I stopped reading them two weeks before my 15th birthday, when I found out I had gain those reflexes.

I found out that way:

Flashback:

I was sitting in a connor where I was listening to music (Hurts-Mercy was the song) and reading Vampire Diaries fanfiction, I know I totally a geek, when I boy named Marcos, he always annoys me, tried to scare me by trying to grab my phone from my grasp, I sensed him and when he put his hand to grab it I looked at him with a death glare and took my phone away from him, he cursed I stood up try to leave but her grab my hand I put the phone in my pocket and I found a pencil inside the same pocket in seconds I grab it and turn and stabbed him in the hand that he was holding me. When he let me and he was crying in pain I was so amazed that I smirked and walk away like nothing had happened, I could hear him saying to his girlfriend that I stabbed him and when I glance back his wrist and the left palm were bloody. GO ME! I thought I felt satisfied.

End of flashback.

Nine months had passed since I was in the island and I could say I missed the sea, me!, missed the sea!

One day I went out with my family for lunch there I saw three people looking at me. When I went to the bathroom because things with my family were like I was in a fucking war!

I lately I was thinking the life I would have if my mum hadn't killed herself. I would still be called Andromeda Anastasia Waters and not Anna Vasiliou; yes my foster parents changed my name.

Lately I'm too emotional I cry a lot and when I look myself in the mirror I see my auburn hair and the most weird thing my brown eyes turn into a light sea green colour every time I cry. I never paid attention to that so it was weird for me. I was snapped by my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door:

Anna: Is someone else in here. I said in Greek.

I didn't heard anything so I got out of the bathroom only to see a lizard monster with really sharp teeth it remind me vampire teeth. It attacked me and automatically I touched my mum's necklace and it transformed into a knife? I stabbed under his feet and it became a pile of dust!

I was a hunter that's why I had so quick reflexes, I thought but I was dead wrong!

When I walked out of the bathroom those three people were in awe, who the hell are they?

Days passed and more monsters attacked me all dead. I was getting the hand of it! I was training after school in secret. And at night I was killing monsters. One day I went to the cinema with my aunt but when we were going home a monster broke my aunt's car.

Great! I thought.

I went near it and when I touched my angel wing necklace it became a silver knife, I rolled under it and stabbed it, it became a pile of ash. My aunt was looking at me in awe. I was with blank expression.

My aunt: Wh…..how…..?

Anna: I wish you could forgot everything you saw and the car was fixed. Suddenly my aunt change mood and it was all happy again. How that happened?

Then next day I went to school and the last period I went to the bathroom and saw a monster:

Anna: Great! Another one! I sighing and said in English. Yeah when I'm alone I speak to myself English

But before I could make a move and arrow flew from the door behind me. I gasped! I turn around and saw the one girl in the group that keep following me around all day!

Anna: Hey! I got it! I said in English.

The brunette girl said: I made you a favor now wash your hands your bleeding!

I was not….bleeding? When? How?

I put my hand in the sing and start washing my hands the blood went away just them I heard the girl and another one gasped. I turn and saw a boy, black hair and blue eyes.

Anna: What the boy is doing in here? I asked like nothing happened.

The boy looked at me in awe and I could see in his eyes were happy.

Then he spoke: I see you're English.

Anna: Yes, and no.

They looked at me confused.

The boy spoke again: I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase.

Anna: Why are you keep following me?

Annabeth girl: What's your name?

Anna: Which one?

Percy guy: What do you mean?

Anna: I'm adopted my foster parents change my name they made it Anna Vasiliou. But my real name is Andromeda Anastasia Waters.

Percy almost choked and Annabeth smiled.

Percy: So you are English and you have Greek names why?

Anna: I guess my dad was fan of Greek mythology.

Annabeth: Where is your real mum?

Anna: Look guys I would like to answer your questions but not now not here, okay? I have to get to class. Meet me in the woods near my house in 13:52 okay?

And I left. Only to fall on Marcos.

Anna: HEY!

Marcos: Sorry. He said in Greek but something was off about his behavior.

I turn to leave when he called me by my real name:

Marcos: Hey! Andromeda!

I turn shocked and I saw him smirking.

Marcos: That's what I thought. And he left.

I went to class and time flew by very quickly. I run as fast as I could and went to the woods I waited for a few minutes when I saw Marcos coming. I stood up ready to leave when he called me again by my real name.

Marcos: Why they called you Andromeda Anastasia Waters but you told us to call you Anna Vasiliou? He asked.

I picked my stuff and I was ready to leave when I heard Percy's voice.

Percy: Anna! Don't go sorry we are late! He said in Greek.

I was amazed! He knew Greek!

Percy stands and looked at me and Marcus.

Percy: Is he bothering you?

Marcus: No.

Anna: Yes. Then I went near Percy and walked away from him, I could feel him staring at me.

Anna: So what was so important?

Percy: Where is your real mum?

Anna: My mum killed herself when I was four.

Annabeth: Why?

Anna: Because she thought I was the devil's child and she didn't want me.

Black guy: I'm Grover. And why she called you that?

Anna: I'm Anna. She called me that because of my dad.

Percy: What was your dad?

Anna: I read in her journals he called him "Sea Devil" and "him" never his real name.

Annabeth: You were healed with water back in school, you know what that means?

Anna: No, it wasn't my blood. It was the monster's nothing like that is possible happening.

Percy looked at me and smiled.

Percy: Yes, it can. Do you have Dyslexia and AHAD?

Anna: I only have AHAD but when I was in first grade of Primary School my foster mum told the teachers I had dyslexia now they say it's "healed".

Percy smiled even wider.

Percy: I know that might sound crazy but it's true. Olympians Gods exist.

I looked at him blank. I believed him for some crazy reason I believed him and I trusted him.

Anna: I believe you.

They blinked rapidly.

Percy: Sometimes those Gods tend to have children with humans; those children are called Half-Bloods. They gain their God parent powers. I'm son of Poseidon and Annabeth is daughter of Athena and Grover is a satyr. It's a camp where we are trained and we are safe from monsters like the ones you killed.

I believed every word he said.

Percy: We think that you are daughter of Poseidon and that makes you a demigod and my sister. He finished.

I believed him.

Anna: I believe you. For some crazy reason I do.

Annabeth: You have to come with us in New York where the camp is. And you have to train.

Anna: What about my parents and school?

Grover: First you finish the school year and then we put on of our teachers to persuade your parents to send you to our camp. Then you will coming every summer. How's that?

Anna: AMAZING! Only that the monsters I killed stay between us and in the camp you will call me Anastasia okay?

All together: Deal!

I was part of something big!

If only knew that was the beginning of a war.

I wonder how things will turn out?  
**That was it! Should i continue? What you think will happen?**


	2. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I mange to sneak time from styding to upload some stories! So here it is Chapter 2! Tomorrow i'm writing Physics and Literature so wish me luck!**

**Shoutout for chapter 1:**

**DaughterofNeptune313: Thank you for the correction and the suport! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**To the story!**

**Enjoy! And Review!**

_**Yeah! Right! Me Special? You Must Make A Mistake.**_

_**Chapter 02: Get to know each other with a little danger.**_

**Marcos POV**

That Anna chick is crazy! First she stabs me with a pencil so hard that my wrist start bleeding and then I accidently learn that her name is actually Andromeda Anastasia Waters and not Anna Vasiliou and that she is adopted!

And hear that! They were a few attacks from unknown force I was present in one of them and I saw Anna or Andromeda with a bow and arrows shooting some kind of monster and cursing in English! Then there is that guy that came in the forest today and asks if I was bothering Anna and she said I did I only wanted to know why she lied to her classmates and the school.

Is she a demigod? Like me?

Then they go a few trees away from me and without hesitation I follow them I mange to hear that this guy was her brother and that she has to go to some kind of camp to be trained in New York.

I'll tell you this chick is hiding something! But it's not going to stay hidden for long because today at our first break those kids start going to our school, after a few breaks we were two hours before school finished I went to the bathroom and while I was going to get out I heard the one of the guys saying:

Guy1: Okay! I inform Chiron and he will send Mr. D to talk to your foster parents.

Well that answers my question she probably a demigod! I wonder who is her Godly parent.

Guy 2: How did you do that?

Guy 1: Come on! Percy you know how I did it! IM of course!

Anna: Okay! But guys the attacks are getting a lot more difficult to explain I think we might have to leave before the semester leaves.

Girl: I don't get something though.

Guy 2 and Anna: What is that?

Girl: How you are so skilled into killing the monsters when you have never been trained before? It's like you are one of the Artemis Huntresses. Are you lying to us about knowing or something?

Anna: WHAT!? Of course not! Annabeth I will never lied for something that big! And no I'm not a Huntress maybe my mum was….but I thought they were giving an oath, am I right?

Girl: Yes, you are right.

Anna: But my mum had quick reflexes she wrote it to her journals! I might have something to do with that.

Guy 2: It's always a chance to be blessed by Artemis too!

Guy 1 : She had to be in Olympus to do that! Do you think she went there?!

Anna: Grover I'm here you know! And no I haven't been there!

Suddenly I heard a roar! What the fuck?

Anna: Percy! No! I got it!

Girl: Too late it's dead! One point for me!

Guy 2 and Anna: Shut up! Wise girl!

Guy 1: WOW! Percy and Anastasia you have to stop talking the same time!

Anastasia? I thought….oh! whatever she is lying not my problem!

**Time Skip: The day before Anastasia goes to camp. **

**Anastasia/Anna/Andromeda POV**

It was night and I was returning from my grandma's house I had went there because I was going to leave for New York the next day and I was going to say goodbye when suddenly someone grab my hand and pulled me into an entrance of a block of flats.

Anastasia: WHAT THE HELL! That kid or guy put his hand on my mouth. I couldn't see who it was because he was wearing a mask.

I was so close to him that I could smell his breath and my eyes make me squint when I was trying to look him in his eyes. I knew those I eyes.

The guy pulled the mask revealing that the guy was Marcos….again! Why this guy doesn't give up! I'm not going to tell him anything I don't owe him anything!

Anastasia: What do YOU want!?

Marcos: How about explanations?

Anastasia: And why should I give you explanations…last time I checked you were my bully not my friend or any family.

Marcos was staring at me…..like…I couldn't place the look on his face it was angry but sad…I just couldn't.

Suddenly Marcos opened his mouth and closed it like a fist he was a fish and he was looking at me with a nervous expression on his eyes.

Marco: Did you hear what I just said?

Anastasia: What?

Marco: Forget it I'm going to show you.

Anastasia: Show me what? I couldn't finish my sentence and I was pulled into a tight grip and Marco's lips were kissing me hungrily. I was shocked I couldn't react. I was standing there and I was kinda enjoying being in his grip but I didn't kiss him back.

When he let me he looks disappointed. I slapped him and then run off.

I heard him calling my name but I run like it was no tomorrow for me in this planet. I wasn't crying or anything I wasn't thinking either.

I didn't like Marcos that way and I never will. He's not for my world even now that I know exactly who I am.

Suddenly I slowed down and someone grab me from my hand I turn to see Percy looking at me worried….where was I. How I ended up in the forest?

Percy: You okay?

Anastasia: No! Marcos kissed me and I slapped him. I said trying my best to catch my breath.

Percy: Who is Marcos?

Anastasia: My bully at school. I said as I sat down and Annabeth with Grover sit beside me.

And like that we shared our stories. We talked for hours and suddenly it was night.

Anastasia: SHIT! My mum will freak got to go!

Percy: See you tomorrow, sister! He smiled.

I laughed;

Anastasia: Yes, you will brother! And I hug all of them.

They walked me to my house even when I told them I didn't want protection. We arrived at the entrance of the block of flats that my house was but we were laughing like we were old friends.

I missed my friend Nicky. I wonder where she wondered off two months now.

Anastasia: Hey! Percy do you guys have a girl named Nicky Asimou in the camp? I had a weird feeling about Nicky.

Percy looked me shocked. Did he know her?

Is she a demigod?

Percy: Nicky Asimou? Yes why?

My jaw dropped to the ground.

Anastasia: She is my best friend from the island I told you.

Grover: She is daughter of Ares.

Anastasia: WHAT? She is a demigod and never told me!? That's why she was using the excuse that she was going to her mother in summers! OMG! I jumped up and down and hug Annabeth, Annabeth was laughing and hug me.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I turn and looked at Marcos.

I sober up and looked at him with a question look.

Marcos: Sorry I kissed you. I didn't know it was your girlfriend.

He said to me and Percy.

We looked each other we burst out laughing.

Percy: Sh…she isn't my girlfriend she is my sister! My girlfriend is Annabeth. He looked at me and her and then start laughing again we were looking at him amused and Marcos was super confused!

Marco: Then why you slapped me?

Anastasia: Because I don't like you. I said coldly.

After that he left and I went to my house, packed my things and said good night to my parents and went to bed.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up a little late. I hurried and I was only had one hour to go the airport which was in the next city and the road is one hour long! I was eating breakfast when my mum said that the camp guy, Chiron, came to take me.

I finished my breakfast in seconds and then load my stuff in the truck that they had and I was so excited that I had a huge grin on my face.

Annabeth: Hola! Chica! How are you?

Anastasia: I'm fine so….are we going to be on time or are we late?

Grover: That car has speed enough to be at the next town in half hour in speed limits of course.

I smiled at him and the engine start working after 2o minutes Percy and Annabeth were whispering something I didn't catch but I did hear a name close to Marcos then my head shot up and asked:

Anastasia: MARCOS IS A DEMIGOD?!

Percy: NO!

I looked at him questionably.

Anastasia: Then why did you say his name?

Both Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks….they hiding something!

Annabeth: It's a guy in Jupiter cabin that his name is Marcos but he isn't your bully. He is actually very nice guy and welcoming and outgoing you should meet him! I will tell Piper to introduce him to you…..oh! You have to be careful thought the Aphrodite cabin they tend to stole boyfriends but you can trust Piper she is worthy of your trust, she is a good friend too.

Anastasia: Thank you for the heads up. Man! I missed talking English with someone else beside myself!

Suddenly the driver, Chiron, spoke:

Chiron: Why you say that?

Anastasia: Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My birth name is Andromeda Anastasia Waters but my foster name is Anna Vasiliou but I prefer to call me Anastasia Waters I feel more myself that way.

Chiron: I'm Chiron by the way I know you have heard of me.

Anastasia: Yes, sir.

Chiron: May I ask to tell me your background story?

Anastasia: I guess. Well my story starts when I was born in London in England and my mother hated me, she used to call me devil's child, four years later she killed herself after that I found her journals and took them with me before the Foster care system took me in after a few months I met my now foster family, the Vasiliou, then they changed my name to Anna Vasiliou. This is my story, sir.

Chiron: So that explains your accent.

Percy: Yes, it does. Anastasia has a…. He didn't have time to finished his sentence and I closed his mouth. He was going to say about the monsters I killed by myself!

Chiron: She has what?

Anastasia and Annabeth: NOTHING! We glared at Percy and Grover who was laughing his ass off.

I already feel part of their group and it feels right!

Anastasia: May I ask if Nicky Asimou will be at camp this summer?

Chiron: You know her?

Anastasia: She is my best friend! I never thought she is a demigod she always was staying out of sports and PE claiming she had period or that her hand was hurting.

Chiron: I see. Well fellows we are here! We unloaded the truck and walked to the airport after 10 minutes we were on the plane and I was sitting with my brother because Chiron said that if they, Annabeth and Percy, sit together they will make the whole plane puke with their lovebirds glance they give each other but honestly I think they are cute!

The plane ride was awfully boring and I had Percy always grabbing my shoulder with every unpredictable move the plane did. I on the other hand I was so relaxed like I was home so many times I have traveled with airplanes that I lost counting.

Anastasia: Someone is a scary cat! I teased Percy.

Percy: I'M NOT!

Anastasia: Then why you have your tight grip on my shoulder all the time? I raised my brow and looked at him questionably.

Percy: Ok! I'm afraid Uncle Zeus will kick us off the sky!

I start laughing. I was still trying to get used to the whole "The 12 Gods of Olympus are alive and I'm one of their many kids" thing.

Anastasia: I guess because I'm a new member to this he won't to that and besides they are hundreds of other innocent people that will die if he do that so I think isn't convened enough for him and the humans so….you see my point, right?

Percy: Yes I do.

**Time Skip: Just Outside the Camp Half-Blood:**

We were walking and suddenly I heard a roar, what the hell?

Chiron turned around and saw a Minotaur me and Annabeth stepped in front of him, he glance at us and we give him a nod that we are going to be okay.

I charged to the Minotaur and stab him then Percy, who had gone behind it, stab him making him fall on me then I had the sword ready to fall on in it when he fell it became a pile of dust.

Annabeth help me to stand up and Percy we did high five with each other and then we turn to Chiron that was looking at us in awe.

Anastasia: What?

Chiron: "WHAT"? You worked in perfect harmony and you, Anastasia, have some major hunting skills! Have you killed any monster in your home town? He asked and Grover was biting his lower lips, why is he nervous? I should be!

Anastasia: Well…only one…..and it was with Annabeth's help.

Chiron: Okay then. He sighed making clear he didn't believe me. He run his hand to his hair and then said:

Chiron: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! He gestured me in clearing that had same trees with the rest forest.

Anastasia: I only see the rest forest.

Suddenly Percy groaned and grab my hand I start protesting but when he pulled me into the forest the scenery changed completely.

Anastasia: WOW.

Percy: My thought exactly the first time I arrived here.

I smiled at him. Then Annabeth run to Piper and said something in her ear that made her eyes wide open and squealed then she run off after a moment of me looking around a voice and someone fell on me.

Unknown Person: OMG! Anna!

I fell on the ground and above me it was my best friend Nicky Asimou.

Nicky: You are a demigod?

Anastasia: Yep.

Percy: She is my little sister. He smiled.

I smiled to both of them soon I realized the whole camp was there and looking at us laughing and whispering "how is possible?" I stand up and clean myself and took a deep breath.

I can do this.

Anastasia: Hi! My name is Andromeda Anastasia Waters and I'm daughter of Poseidon but you can call me Anastasia.

Nicky: Wait! I thought your name was Anna Vasiliou?

Anastasia: Well to make myself clear and not to hold any secrets: I'm with a foster family called the Vasiliou and they changed my name to Anna, my mum killed herself because she was…let's say she didn't cared for me. One more thing I'm from London England but I grow up in Greece.

Nicky was looking at me sad and all the others were surprised I told them those things even though I didn't know them.

Anastasia: Nicky, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth I was afraid that if you knew you wouldn't want me as your friend and I had no one to turn to. I said almost holding my tears from falling.

She run away from the group and a girl came forward.

Girl: I'm Clarisse I think what you did was harsh and also right at the same time but Nicky will need a little time to forgive you. And I'm impressed with your story one thing though; why you told us that?

Anastasia: Because….rumors will be soon spread to the whole camp so better everyone knows the truth about me.

Clarisse: I like you! You're different from Seaweed Brain over there! Your more tough.

I smiled and then she offered me to take me to a tour of the camp. Then we end up in the sword fighting area and she smirked at me.

Clarisse: Want to fight?

Anastasia: Sure why not. But give me the best you've got okay?

Clarisse: No, newbie you are new so I'll go easy on you.

Anastasia: No, Clarisse I went into sword lessons when I was in my hometown but my parents have no idea so I know a little bit. Bring it!

Clarisse: Okay but don't tell me later that it was my fault. Ready? Set? GO!

And we start fighting soon a lot of kids were gathered to watch.

I ducked and the sword passed my head inches away, while I was on my knees I swig and with one foot I made it swig Clarisse off her feet and then put my shoe to her throat and the sword was pointing to her heart.

Anastasia: I win! I smirked and helped her up. Soon everyone were looking at me shocked even Clarisse.

Suddenly Nicky rose from the crowd and look at me from my hair to my toes.

Nicky: How did you do that?

Anastasia: I was on my knees and then I open one of my legs and swigged with the other and swigged Clarisse off her feet and then put my foot to her throat and my sword to her heart, why it was that difficult?

Clarisse: YES! Not even me daughter of Ares couldn't do that if I want to! You need to have very strong foot of space to do that and I hadn't left you so much space.

Anastasia: Well I guess it was beginners luck. I smiled nervous.

When the crowd left I was alone looking at my armor, soon an idea hit my head! Maybe Annabeth was right! Maybe I'm blessed by Artemis!

I ran to the Big House and went inside to find Chiron looking at me confused soon I relished they were on council meeting…Oops!

Anastasia: Sir, can I talk to you for a moment it might be important.

His face was serious and when he stand up he came to me when ias ready to leave the room a kid said:

Kid: How is that possible? Being a kid of Poseidon you should have sea green eyes you have brown eyes?

Anastasia: When I cry or my eyes are just wet or I look the sun from a specific place they change colour and become a light sea green. And I left with Chiron close behind me.

Chiron: I heard what happen with Clarisse, is that you want to talk to me about?

Anastasia: Yes, sir. Annabeth once told me that I might be blessed my Artemis but I never being in Olympus before. Can it happen?

Chiron sighed and run his hand to his temple, he didn't know the answer. I knew it! I'm a freak even for a demigod!

Anastasia: It's okay. I said trying to hide that I was ready to cry.

I will never belong with one group of people just great!

I turn to leave because a tear fell from my eyes.

Chiron: Wait, Anastasia! They Huntresses of Artemis and Artemis are coming tomorrow you can ask her if you want.

I didn't turn I just nodded and run to the lake it was near Percy's and mine cabin, it was close to sun set.

I stare the view and soon I couldn't see anything because I was crying so hard my sight was blurry.

Anastasia: Why I have to be a freak? I mumbled and try to take the tears off my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice said:

Boy: Is this sit taken?

I panicked! I quickly try to put my tears away and look at him.

Anastasia: N..no it's not. Sit if you want.

They boy sit down and introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo son of Hades.

Anastasia: Nice to meet you! I'm Anastasia daughter…

Nico: Of Poseidon, I know the whole camp is talking about you, you are quite popular around here. I guess in your home town you are popular and you are used the attention, am I right? He smiled and looked at me.

Anastasia: No you're not. I was a loner….a freak with British accent. I said trying to hide the fact that it was killing me. I never turn to look at him because my eyes were red and sea green.

Nico: Um…okay then you have a second chance to change it you can be popular here.

I just smiled at his thought and I make the mistake to look at him. He gasped. Great!

Nico: Your…eyes are sea green instead of brown as I heard.

Anastasia: Well, I know when I'm near water my eyes change colour. I half lied.

Suddenly a blonde girl came running at said.

Girl: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK HURRY!

We raced to where we heard swords crashing, I gasped.

Anastasia: How they get in?

Nico: I don't know!

Then we start fighting with our swords. After an hour of fighting the monsters were defeated and a lot of demigods were taken care of by the Apollo's kids.

Nico: WOW! You are really skilled! How many monsters you killed?

I froze.

Anastasia: N….now?

Nico: Of course! What before here? It's impossible for a beginner demigod to kill so easy those monsters. He laughed while he was cleaning his armor when I was trying to close my shield.

Anastasia: Well I think I killed 23. Where is Percy and Annabeth? I haven't seen them since we arrived.

Nico: Probably somewhere making out.

Anastasia: Oh! You can't believe what happen yesterday, while I was going home a bully of my school came and called me and Percy "cute" couple! You had to be there to see Percy's reaction. Priceless! YES! I made it I closed my shield!

I said laughing at dancing.

Nico: Percy is really a good guy and I think is the perfect match for Annabeth and I wish I was there to see his reaction. He smiled grab the thing that my shield had become and with that he stopped my victory dance.

I lied about the part the he called us couple….well he kinda did because he apologized that he kissed me.

Nico: Do you have a boyfriend back in your home town?

Anastasia: No, you?

Nico: No time for girlfriends.

Anastasia: Same thought here.

Then Piper came to us and asks us if we're going to the Camp Fire tomorrow that will be with the Huntresses. After I finished my chores I went to my cabin and fell fast asleep with my clothes on. Man! I like it here.

**Well? What do you think? Leave a review telling me what do you think will happen next. See you next time!**


End file.
